The passionate dance of fire and water
by QuilQ
Summary: My first what-if scenario. What if instead of bunnelby and eevee dancing, It's Greninja and Braixen Dancing on the most romantic day of the year: Valentine's Day?


The dance party of fire and water.

_The story takes place in the kalos region and Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are resting at a pokemon center waiting for their pokemon to finish their check-up. Their pokemon are well rested. While Ash discusses plans with Clemont, Serena brushes Eevee's fur. Pancham approaches her, wanting to be brushed next, but Braixen scolds him to wait his turn. Pancham psheus Braixen and they start arguing and fighting, making Serena ticked off, yells saying that they won't be brushed if they don't behave. They immediately stop, making Serena and Eevee laugh. After some time, She finished brushing them. Serena notices a computer and decides to view some PokéVision videos. She logs in and finds a video of Monsieur Pierre announcing a special valentine's dance party for all Performers. Clemont, Ash and Bonnie join in hearing about it. Pierre explains this as a break from attending the showcases, however they have to be accompanied with a date. Serena blushes and Stares at ash, who is currently watching the video. He also announces Aria will be there. As the video ends Serena decided to go to this party, asking Braixen if she wants to. Clemont recalling Pokémon have to come in pairs, ask Ash to send out Greninja, asking him to be Braixen's partner, who accepts the task. And that's where our story begins. _

"Well, there it is." Wow, look at all the people!" the gang were amazed to see many of the performers with dates. Clemont was sweating like a stuffed Grumpig. Serena asks him "to bear with her", Just then…"So, Ash is not your partner?" Miette whispered to her. Serena is startled, but Miette and Slurpuff greet them. "Hi, I was so worried that I couldn't find a Dance partner, but now that he's single…" Miette trailed off then she approached Ash " So Ash, do you wanna be my partner?" "Sure." Ash agreed leaving Serena extremely in shock. _"Pikachu, you'll be my partner." _ Slurpuff stated. _"Ummmm…" _ Pikachu tried to find the right words to politely reject her, but she took him anyway. Miette teased Serena with a wink, making Serena displeased. "Ohhhhhhh, we're going too." Serena went in with Clemont and Bonnie. Inside the castle the heroes and Miette register for the party and are given cards, which will be for a special event used during the party. The heroes enter the dressing rooms. "Wooooow." Serena and Miette were dazzled by the many dresses in here. "I'll take this one, this one and that one. Ohh, and look over there!" "You're gonna try more..? Ash was displeased that he had to carry all the dresses she gave him. After a while, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont meet up with their pokemon. (the party looks just like the one in the anime but with giant hearts painted on the walls and giant carpet with tons of hearts colored red, white, and pink and the food were also heart shaped.) (the female Pokemon wore tiaras while the males wore bowties.) _"__**I can't wait to dance with Greninja. He's my friend and all but after seeing that new transformation of him almost looking like Ash, I've grown to like him a lot more no- scratch that- I've fallen in love with him ever since**__." Braixen thought to herself. "You can't wait to dance with him, am I right?"_ Pancham nugged braixen looking a little smug.

Thankfully she didn't notice the smug smile. Braixen blushed a little. _"Yeah, I had a crush on him ever since he evolved from a frogadier and that he had a transformation into Ash-greninja." If I get to see that transformation again at the most romantic holiday of the year while dancing with him, my love life will be complete." _

Braixen said with a dreamy smile on her face. "Hey Serena." Serena and braixen looked to see Miette, Ash and finally the Pokémon of her dreams and who will be dancing with: Greninja. Braixen blushed in happiness to see Greninja in that bowtie. She thought he looked really handsome. "Hmmm, Nice dress." Miette said. "I could say the same to you." Serena answered back. "Uggh, this thing is pinching my neck." Ahs groaned as he tugged on his cravat. "We're not used to dressing up like this." Clemont said sheepishly as he adjusted his glove. _"I agree with Ash." _Pikachu said as he tugged on his bowtie. Greninja doesn't mind. When he saw Braixen with her tiara, he approached her. _"You look great Braixen."_ Braixen blushed a little bigger. _"T-t-t-thank you." _Braixen stuttered. Then the light dimmed and all eyes followed the spotlights until they shined on Pierre and Aria and Klefki and Delphox.. "Bonjour everyone, I am so pleased that all of you attended. And now here's our special guest: Your Kalos Queen Aria!" " Aria stepped forward to greet everyone. "Nice to see you everyone!" Aria saw Serena and gave a smile to her. Aira and Pierre, Delphox and Klefki stepped down from the staircase and danced with such grace and elegance. "She's amazing." I know, right?" "Aria is our ideal." Miette said. Braixen fantasized that it will be her and Greninja that will be dancing like them. The lights came back on and everyone applauded. "Now, the dance floor is open for all of you." "Please enjoy yourselves." Miette and Ash went to dance so did Serena and Clemont and soon everyone was dancing. Braixen went up to Greninja to ask if he would like to dance, but suddenly… "Hey handsome!" A Lopunny went up to him and stole him. Braixen was shocked to see this display. "Wanna dance with me?" Lopunny said with a little bit of flirting in her tone. "Uh, sure." Braixen was even more shocked to see that he accepted. Braixen's face went from yellow and white to full-on red and actual steam came pouring out of her ears. _**"How dare she steal my man! I had known him a lot longer than you did, you floozy!"**_ _"I say somemon's a little bit jealous" _Pancham nudged Braixen with a smile on his face. Braixen scoffed and turned her head. _"Hmmph, like I would be jealous, just because she's kinda cute and pretty and- Oh, who am I kidding? I AM jealous!" "Well, go up and give her a good talking to." _Pancham encouraged her. She was about to, but she stopped to think that if she did that, he might not like her anymore. "No, I can't." She turned around and covered her eyes to stop looking at them. While Braixen was trying to not look at them, Greninja was dancing with the lopunny that swiped him from Braixen. _"You know handsome, this song will be our song forever."_ The lopunny nuzzled his chest while Greninja was looking at Braixen glancing at them getting worried about her. After a while the music stopped and everyone and their pokemon looked at Pierre. "Alright, form into circles. It's time to change partners, then let's dance." Every male and female formed into circles and their pokemon did the same. Braixen saw this as an opportunity to dance with Greninja "Alorz, music, and we're off." The music started again and everyone was dancing yet again. As everyone danced and switched partners, Serena was worried that Braixen would be okay dancing with another partner. She looked to see Braixen dancing fine. **"That's wonderful."** With that out of the way she went back to dancing. Of course she hadn't known that Braixen's plan was to change long enough to finally dance with Greninja. While Braixen was currently switching to dance with him. The lopunny that swiped Greninja found another handsome pokemon called a lucario and quickly forgot about for Braixen, she saw that the lucario had gotten so smitten with her. She breathed a sigh of relief now that that floozy is out of the way. Serena and Braixen were still switching partners, then they saw Ash and Greninja waiting their turn. They both blushed excitedly as then were in front of them. They offered their hands to dance with them. But as their hands got closer, the music stopped. Both of them were devastated that their chances of dancing with them got ruined. Pierre announced the main event: the tag battle. In pokemon showcases, there are no pokemon battles. This was a special treat for the performers. The participants were chosen at random. They took out the heart-shaped cards they received at the reception desk and held them up towards the pink chandelier light. A lucky participant will be chosen if a mark appears on their cards. The Lucky ones were Ash, Serena, Lilly and Clemont. After some time, the staff made the battlefield for the Tag battle. Ash was so excited that he got to battle. He chose Greninja to battle and Braixen thought he wouldn't choose him, but he did and with that, she jumped into the battle with the love of her life by her side. Clemont sent out Luxray and Lilly sent out Solrock. "Are you ready, Clemont?" Ash asked Clemont. "I sure am." Both of them had fire in their eyes, excited for the battle. _"Are you ready Braixen? _Greninja asked her. _**"I'm more than ready to become your girlfriend, Greninja." **_Braixen blushed madly at what she thought. "All right, Battle begin." Pierre proudly shouted. (This is my first time doing a battle system, so please go easy on it.)

"I'll let you have the first move, Ash."

"Ok, Greninja, use cut on Solrock!" Greninja took out a white sword-like saber and ran towards the solrock. "Solrock, use shadow ball!" The solroc charged up a ball made out of shadows and fired it towards Greninja. "Uh-oh, Dodge it!" Greninja dodged just in time to deliver the cut to solrock. He made a quick dash and like a ninja, nothing happened until he put it away and then solrock exploded and flew. Braixen was amazed at how he did that. She imagined herself as a princess and Greninja as her guardian protecting her from evil Pokemon. "Solrock, are you okay?" The Solrock shook off the damage and continued to battle. "Luxray, use thunder fang on Greninja!" Luxray's fangs charged up with electricity and leapt up towards Greninja and bit down damaging him. Braixen was shocked to see his love get hurt. "Braixen, use flamethrower on Solrock." Braixen grabbed her stick and used flamethrower on the solrock. "Luxray, protect Solrock!" Luxray jumped in front of solrock and used his body to block the flamethrower. "It'll be okay." Clemont told Lilly. "Thanks." She said. "Alright use Stone edge!" Solrock made multiple sharp-edged rock floated around it and fired them at Braixen. Braixen's shocked at the rocks coming closer to her. Greninja stepped in and used a flurry of cuts to chop them into little pieces. "I got you, Braixen." She gushed at the brave Greninja protecting her with hearts for eyes and hugged him. Greninja blushed at the sudden hug from her. "Use Wild Charge on Braixen." Luxray coated his body full of electricity "Alright, let's do this. Full power!" Ash and Greninja synchronized and Greninja transformed into Ash-greninja. "Oh my!" Pierre, Aria, Delphox and the other dancers and their pokemon have never seen a greninja transform before. They were flabbergasted at what they saw. Braixen's heart's beating in her chest and blushed the reddest red- even redder than Groudon. _**"Be still, my beating heart."**_

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja leapt up and took the giant water shuriken from his back and threw it at the solrock. "S-solrock, Dodge it!" But it was too late, the water shuriken hit it and exploded making solrock fly again making it hit luxray. "Sorry about that." "it's okay we still have a battle to win." Lilly said. "Luxray use thunder fang." "Solrock, use Solar beam." Luxray charged up and charged at Greninja and solrock charged up for a while until it's ready to fire. Braixen doesn't want her love to be defeated so she mustered up her remaining strength and looked at Serena with a fiery look in her eyes. "Come on, Braixen. Let's win this!' Serena and Braixen also synchronized and Braixen transformed. Braixen's transformation turned her head fur like serenas and the sides on her body turned into a red. On her neck was a sky-blue ribbon. "What the…?" Again, they were amazed that Braixen mysteriously had the ability to transform just like Greninja. "Are you ready, Ash?" "Yup." Braixen, use flamethrower!" " And Greninja, use water shuriken!" Greninja threw the water shuriken and Braixen used flamethrower to heat up the shuriken to make it a scalding hot water shuriken. The shuriken hit both of them and they went flying and crashed into the wall. The dust cleared and both Luxray and solrock were knocked out with swirls in their eyes. "Luxray and Solrock are unable to battle, so the winners of this beautiful tag team battle are: the Wonderful team of Ash and Serena!" "Yahoo, we did it!" the both of them transformed back and Braixen went up to Greninja and kissed him on the lips." Greninja was shocked, but gave into the warm sensation of her lips. Serena also went up to Ash and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ash was shocked but smiled at the sudden kiss. After the party, the gang and Miette go their separate ways and the gang were resting again on the bed at the pokemon center before waking up to continue on their journey. When Greninja was about to go back into his pokeball, He saw Braixen dancing by herself in a flower field under the luminous moonlight. She looked graceful when she danced the night away. He transformed into Ash-greninja again and went up to her while she was busy dancing. "May I have this dance, Milady?" Braixen was shocked and surprised to see Greninja in his battle bond form as he held out his hand to dance with her. She was blushing in excitement as she transformed into her perform bond form. "Yes, you may." She held out her paw to at-long last dance with Greninja. It was a truly magical moment and she was glad to spend it with the love of her life.


End file.
